Little Secret
by Jackeline762
Summary: Los traicionó...ya no podía negarlo, se sentía terrible y todo era su culpa...la inesperada tragedia, tristeza, dolor y agonía que le esperaban a el y sus hermanos era culpa suya... pero hasta que no llegara, se quedaría en un secreto...su pequeño secreto...(Versión 2k12)


**Holass personas del mundo! Tengo como mil historias que terminar y comienzo otra...¡genial!**

**Pero whatever, siempre he querido escribir una historia así con Mikey de protagonista y por fin lo hice, o al menos hice el intento (?) **

**Me inspire en muchas mas historias que leí, y nosé si a esto se le puede llamar ahora 'Dark Mikey' supongo que no...aun**

**También he decidido (probablemente no les interese) responder los reviews, porque creo que es triste que ustedes me comenten en cada historia y yo no les responda... Así que mandeme muchos reviews!**

**Creo que eso es todo... A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Secret...**

No sabía como o porque o cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, solo sabía que debía darse prisa para no ser descubierto por ninguno de los dos bandos. Debía correr, pero hasta el menor ruido podría provocar que se despertarán y eso es lo que no quiere, de hecho Donatello está despierto, pero no por él, está en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que, pero debía usar todo lo que aprendió en estos quince años para que no lo viera

-¿Eh? ¿Mikey?

Estaba tan cerca. Estaba a solo pasos de las escaleras, pero Donatello lo descubrió antes de siquiera subir un escalón

-H-hola Donnie ¿Q-que haces tan tarde?- Intenta sonar natural pero es imposible, nunca ha sido buen mentiroso

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, pero no es tarde es temprano, son las tres de la mañana

-¿Enserio?- Michelangelo se sorprendió por la cantidad de horas que paso fuera de la guarida, el salió a las once de la noche ¿como pudo tardar tanto?

-¿Saliste a la superficie?- La voz de su hermano lo saca de sus pensamientos, el cual nota, incluso con la poca luz que daba la cocina, lo golpeado que estaba Michelangelo. Cortadas, morados, manchas de sangre, aunque no eran muchas igual no eran muy comunes ya que su ultima pelea fue hace meses... Extrañamente no se habían visto mas avistamientos del clan del Pie ni de Shredder, y eso alivio y extraño a los del clan Hamato... O bueno, a casi todos les extraño

-Claro que no, bro... Solo estaba... En skate por las alcantarillas y me caí unas cuantas veces... Es todo

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto incrédulo a su muy nervioso hermano menor

-Si, seguro...¡Buenas noches!- Y sube, casi corriendo, las escaleras para evitar mas preguntas mientras que el de banda morada solo lo mira entre confuso y extrañado por esa actitud.

No es la primera vez que se comporta así, según el genio, Michelangelo llevaba entre dos o tres meses con la misma excusa del skate, sus heridas siempre se debían a las caídas...

O eso era lo que siempre le decían...

Pero no habría razón para desconfiar en Mikey, solo por ser el, todos sabían que no mentiría... Según ellos, jamás mentiría...

Pero aunque les repitiera mil veces lo de la patineta, Donatello seguía dudándolo. Su hermano no era tan malo para lastimarse tanto, de hecho era el mejor de los cuatro pero intenta hacer tantas suposiciones se le ocurran para darle la razón al menor

Después de todo...¿Por que les mentiría?...

Donatello se acostó en la cama, conciliando el sueño otra vez. Solo se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua. Y ya después de varios minutos dándole vueltas y vueltas al tema, el sueño lo venció y no abrió los ojos sino hasta la mañana siguiente

En cuanto al quelonio de naranja, después de ese tan desafortunado encuentro y de salir casi disparado hasta su cuarto, se limpio lo mas que pudo para que su hermano genio no se ofrezca a curarlo y así empezar un interrogatorio

Después solo cayo en la cama y ahí mismo se durmió, estaba tan cansado de correr y escabullirse que ya ni el cuerpo ni el cerebro le daban para más

Y se durmió con un sólo pensamiento: Repetir la misma rutina mañana

Y eso lo lleva a la segunda cosa mas extraña aparte de la barata excusa de las heridas y la patineta, también se ha puesto a entrenar horas extras con su hermano líder después del entrenamiento con Splinter, no todos los días, pero si muy constante, con la excusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer, solo queriendo pasar el rato con Leonardo

Pero la razón, la verdadera razón, es para poder pasar mas desapercibido, como hacen los verdaderos ninjas. Para poder hacer esa agotadora tarea sin ser descubierto por su propio clan

Y sabiendo todo por lo que tiene que pasar mañana, pasado mañana, la semana que viene, la que viene después de la que viene, y durante muchos meses más. Se queda dormido con todo y protecciones, las rodilleras, las coderas, su cinturón, su antifaz y todo el dolor tanto físico como emocional y mental... Una vida cansada pero alguien tiene que hacerlo tristemente...

.

.

.

.

-¡Mikey, ya levantáte!- Escucha unos golpes a su puerta y lentamente abre los ojos

-Cinco minutos más- Ruega con voz soñolienta y dando largos boztezos

-¡Mikey!

-¡Está bien, está bien! ya voy

Termina de levantarse y se da cuenta que se durmió con sus protecciones y su bandana. Es ahí cuando recuerda todo por lo que paso anoche y lanza un largo suspiro mientras se encamina hasta la puerta y la abre

-¡Hasta que te levantas, enano!

-¿Y para que me despiertas si hoy no hay entrenamiento?

-Por que alguien tiene que hacer el desayuno- Y así, se lleva a Michelangelo hasta la cocina, donde se encuentran sus demás hermanos hambrientos

Ahí cocina lo primero que le viene a la cabeza: Cereal con leche

A sus hermanos les pareció extraño que no hiciera una de sus típicas mezclas con pizza o que no hiciera uno de sus platos favoritos, waffles; como hace casi siempre...

Pero nuestro Mikey no tiene ánimos para ser mas creativo con el desayuno. Desde que empezó todo eso, solo ha podido fingir risas y sonrisas, no tiene ánimos ni para comer pizza, pero como no quiere levantar sospechas se la come igual...

Después de que todos comieron el cereal con leche, aun extrañados; a quien le toco lavar los platos fue a su hermano temperamental, y después de que terminara de lavar, los cuatro hermanos fueron a hacer cada uno sus actividades diarias, y como era domingo, no había entrenamiento pero aun así el el de banda naranja se acerca al dojo tímidamente

Da unos cuantos pasos hasta asomar la cabeza por la puerta y al encontrar a sus sensei meditando duda de si entrar o no. Retrocede dos pasos pero vuelve a avanzarlos, para retrocederlos otra vez y después avanzarlos y seguir así hasta que la voz de su maestro le llama

-¿Sucede algo, Michelangelo?

-Ahh...pues la v-ver-dad no es nada, sensei...L-lamento s-si lo interrumpí- Da media vuelta para irse de ahí, pero a Splinter no le convenció mucho la respuesta y vuelve a hablarle

-¿Estas seguro?

Duda en si voltear o no, en si gritarle la verdad o susurrar una mentira más

-Quisiera preguntarle algo- Se voltea y decide decir otra mentira, que en parte es verdad

-¿De que se trata?

Toma aire y se acerca a su sensei, se sienta enfrente de el en posición de loto al igual que su maestro

Abre la boca, pero las palabras tardan en salir, en cambio las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos...No quiere decirlo, pero es la única forma de no sentirse tan culpable

-¿Que opinaría si...por ejemplo...April, delatara la ubicación de la guarida y Shredder lo...asesine, con tal de dejarnos en paz a nosostros y que todo termine?...¿la perdonaría?- Durante toda la pregunta, Michelangelo estuvo cabizbajo y al terminar, levanto la vista para encontrarse con la de Splinter

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

-A n-nada, solo...curiosidad- Lo ultimo sonó mas bien a pregunta pero decidió dejarlo pasar y responder

-Mi opinión ya no importaría, ya que estaría muerto no podría hacer nada, la que importaría sería la de ustedes, ¿ustedes la perdonarían?

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, ni lo alivio ni le dio mas culpa

-Pero...Si usted se entera antes de que lo asesinen, ¿La perdonaría en ese momento?

-Hmmm- Empieza a acariciar su larga barba -Lo mas importante para mí, es que ustedes estén a salvo, no importaría si tuviera que sacrificarme por ello...Supongo que la perdonaría, pero eso ya no importaría ¿tu la perdonarías, hijo mío?

Si, esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Michelangelo baja la cabeza y susurra un quebradizo

-No losé...

Splinter se extraña por el comportamiento de su hijo y decide que debe saber lo que pasa

-¿Pasa algo, Michelangelo?

-No, nada- Responde inmediatamente levantando repentinamente la vista hacia el maestro, para después levantarse apresuradamente

-Gracias por responder- Y sale, casi huyendo, del dojo, dejando a un muy extrañado y algo preocupado Splinter

-¿Que te estará pasando, hijo mío?

Michelangelo va hacia la sala para encontrarse con dos de sus hermanos, uno viendo televisión y el otro leyendo un cómic

Se queda parado en donde está

"Mi opinión ya no importaría, ya que estaría muerto no podría hacer nada, la que importaría sería la de ustedes, ¿ustedes la perdonarían?"

No quiere hacerles la misma pregunta, hasta responderla el mismo o hasta que consiga la forma de preguntar sin levantar mas sospechas. Así que se dirije a su recámara a pensar en lo que pasara cuando vuelva a ese lugar, cuando se encuentre otra vez con Karai y cuando vuelva a verse con Shredder en la guarida de este...cuando vuelva a traicionar un poco mas a su familia para protegerla

Se recuesta de la puerta y empieza a reflexionar

-Quizás...soy demasiado inocente, como dice Rapha, y cuando lo logre no cumplirá con su palabra y nos matará a todos...

-...Pero yo mismo ví como mandaba a Razhar y Fishface a buscarla, y cuando, meses después, la encarcelaron. Al igual que rompieron la alianza con el krang...

. . .

-...¿Y si es una mentira?...

. . .

Abre los ojos como platos ante la posibilidad, a la vez que se desliza por la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo, sintiendo como lo carcome de a poco el sentimiento de culpa

Se abraza las rodillas, y oculta la cabeza entre las mismas, las lágrimas no se hacen esperar y comienza a llorar en silencio

Flash Back (POV Michelangelo)

-¡Ahí hay otro!- Digo mientras corro hasta el bote de mutágeno y lo tomo para dárselo a Donnie y seguir caminando

-Que extraño...

-¿Que pasa bobonardo?

-Es que en todo este tiempo no hemos visto al clan del Pie- Dice pensativo Leo

-Quizás-

-Mira, unas tortugas a punto de ser ex-tortugas- Raph es interrumpido por Razhar y Fishface que aparecen de la nada delante de nosotros, junto con varios ninjas y robopies

La batalla comienza, nosé que pasa pero siento un intenso dolor en la cabeza, después todo se vuelve negro. Escucho los gritos de mis hermanos y las maldiciones que grita Raph pero no me puedo mover para saber que pasa...

.

.

.

.

Siento unas patadas, alguien me patea, y con dificultad voy abriendo las ojos lentamente, quisiera devolverle los golpes pero estoy demasiado débil

-¿S-Shredder?- Susurro muerto de miedo. Enfrente de mi se encuentra Shredder, detrás de unos barrotes, viéndome amenazadoramente mientras yo estoy amarrado y en lo que parece ser un...calabozo

-Así que solo me trajeron a una tortuga, y además la mas torpe...bueno ojala que me den una buena excusa para no rebanarles la cabeza- Escucho que dice eso, y luego se marcha, dejándome completamente solo

¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Escuchó unos gritos y suplicas algo lejanos, lo único que entiendo es algo sobre secuestrar al equivocado, y varias amenazas de muerte ¿A que se refieren con 'el equivocado'?

Shredder vuelve a entrar a la habitación y se acerca a las rejas

-Supongo que no tengo de otra que usarte a ti, tortuga ¿Cual era tu nombre?- Tardo en responder por el miedo de tener tan cerca a Shredder, pero finalmente le respondo algo asustado

-M-michela-ngelo- Intento no temblar ante su penetrante mirada

-Entonces, Michelangelo, ¿Que harías por tus hermanos?- No me esperaba esa pregunta, solo me callé intentanto averiguar porque preguntaba eso

-¡RESPONDE!

-¡Nosé!-'Respondo automáticamente, con miedo en mi voz ante el repentino grito enojado de Shredder

-Me alegra oír eso...- Dice con malicia y se voltea de espaldas a mí -Y con 'Nosé' podría ser ¿asesinar a Splinter?- Me armo de valor para responder con un rotundo no, pero...

Camina hasta otra celda, y al abrila, veo a una serpiente gigante y plateada, es...es...es Karai, esta en el piso inconsciente

Abro los ojos como platos al verla y Shredder sigue hablando

-¿Sacrificarías a tu maestro, por tus hermanos y Karai?

-Si...- Vuelvo a responder en automático, por la sencilla razón de que me duele vela inconsciente en el piso

-¿Y que te pareceria trabajar para mí, y ayudarme a matar a Yoshi, a cambio dejar a en paz a tus hermanos y devolverte a Karai? ¿Aceptas?

-Si dices que no...ella muere- ¿Qué?

Lo dice con una tranquilidad que hace que no crea sus palabras en un principio, pero veo que saca una especie de navaja, y...se la clava, pero Karai no despierta ¿Que le habrán inyectado?

-Entonces ¿qué dices?- Vuelve a preguntar con aire de malicia, y yo solo miro por ultima vez a Karai, que sigue con la navaja apuñalada y agacho la cabeza para responder un 'acepto' en voz de derrota

-Es la mejor elección, tortuga. Ahora - Se acerca otra vez a mi celda, y saca unas llaves de quien sabe donde, para luego abrir las rejas

Me hace una señal con las manos para que lo siga, y me conduce hasta su trono, en donde se sienta, para luego hablarme

-Cada orden que te diga, debes cumplirla ¿esta claro?- Yo solo asiento sin saber muy bien lo que pasa -Bien. Primera orden, necesito toda la información posible sobre Hamato Yoshi, sus puntos débiles y demás- ¿Acaso quiere que le diga todo lo que sé sobre sensei? Vuelvo asentir algo inseguro y comienza a hablar...

Fin Flash Back (Fin P.O.V Michelangelo)

-Desde ese día, le he contado todos los puntos débiles de mi familia...

Se levanta del suelo y limpia las lágrimas de su rostro, se acuesta en su cama y saca su T-phone de su cinturón para jugar con él hasta la hora del patrujalle...

-¡Mikey! ¿En donde estás?

Michelangelo se levanta y abre la puerta para responderle a su hermano líder

-¡Por acá Leo!- Se apresura en bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con sus tres hermanos

-Ya es hora de ir al patrujalle ¿estas listo?

-Ahh...Si, pero olvide mi T-phone, ahora voy por el- Vuelve a subir a su habitación, pero no a recoger su teléfono sino a enviar un mensaje a través de él

"Ya salimos" Decía el mensaje, le dio a enviar y se fue denuevo con sus hermanos para salir a la superficie

Ya cuando salieron de la guarida, buscaron la alcantarilla mas cercana y subieron a la superficie. El detector de Donatello empezó a indicar la ruta hacia los cilindros de mutágeno, mientras Leonardo, Raphael y Michenagelo iban pendientes por si encontraban a Karai

Pero en realidad los únicos pendientes en esa tarea eran Leo y Raph, ya que Mikey andaba sumergido entre sus pensamientos, sabía exactamente donde estaba su 'hermana' así que no se molesta en buscarla

-Hey enano

-...

-Gusano, te estoy hablando

-...-

-¡Mikey!

-¿Ah? ¿Que pasa bro?

-¿Estas sordo? Te estuve llamando y no respondes

-Lo siento, dude, solo estaba...pensando

-¿Acaso no necesitas un cerebro para eso?- Se burlo Rapha, en otras circunstancias el le habría devuelto la burla o simplemente haberle lanzado un globo, pero esta vez por primera vez pensó que quizás su hermano tenia algo de razón..

-Uh...¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Raphael al ver que su hermano, el mas sonriente de todos, ahora estaba con un semblante serio viendo al frente

-Si, Raph, estoy bien- Respondió con un tono de voz algo ¿maduro? Lo que extraño a su otro par de hermanos que sin querer escucharon la conversación entre el de banda naranja y el de banda roja, el ultimo siendo el mas extrañado y sorprendido por la actitud del menor. Por su parte, Mikey Siguió viendo al frente pensando en las plabras que le diría a su ahora nuevo maestro...

Shredder

Hubiera seguido en eso, si no fuera por el sonido que emitió su T-phone al recibir un mensaje, que al abrirlo solo decía:

"El maestro te llama, presentate en este instante si no quieres que se enoje"

Sabe perfectamente quien se lo envió, pero lo que no sabe es que decirle a sus hermanos cuando estos le preguntan sobre el mensaje

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién es, Mikey?- Pregunto Leonardo tratando de ver la pantalla del teléfono

-Ah...no, na-nadie, fue...número equivocado hehehehe- Rió nerviosamente cuando termino de decir lo primero que le había venido a la mente

-¿Seguro?- Esta vez fue el turno de Donnie de preguntar, no solo dudaba del nerviosismo que tenia Michelangelo en esos momentos sino también de lo que había dicho

¿Número equivocado? Los T-phone son como walkie-talkies, están hechos para recibir llamadas y/o mensajes de otros T-phones, por lo tanto no tienen un número de teléfono ¿Como pudo alguien llamar erróneamente un teléfono que no tiene número especifico, y que además esta basado en un walkie-talkie?

-¿Por qué no estaría seguro?- Fue lo único que respondió Michelangelo, evitando la mirada de Donatello y actuando que todo estaba nornal, cuando la realidad era otra...

Tenía que separar se sus hermanos para ir a la guarida de Shredder y saber para que lo necesitaba tan temprano, porque normalmente sus visitas a la guarida de Shredder eran en la medianoche

"Vamos Mikey, piensa en algo rápido y luego sal corriendo"

-Oigan ¿Que les parece si...busco algo de pizza?

-¿Durante el patrullaje?

-Si, ¿por que no? de todos modos no esta pasando nada interesante

-No creo que sea buena idea, enano

"Bien, medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas" ante la negativa de sus hermanos, Michelangelo no tuvo otra que poner su cara de 'perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia', una cara que logro conmover a Donatello y Leonardo, pero no a Raphael

-¡Deja de hacer esa cara! Bien...Ve por la pizza, pero no te tardes ¿quieres?- Le dijo Leo evitando ver a Mikey, y éste cambio su cara de perrito por una de completa felicidad, y rápidamente salió corriendo lejos de sus hermanos, pero no en dirección de la pizzería sino de la guarida de Shredder

"¡Rápido! No tienes tiempo" Pensaba Michelangelo aumentando la velocidad lo mas que aguantaban sus piernas hasta llegar al edificio y detenerse en la entrada

Camina lenta y temblorosamente hasta la puerta, para luego abrirla con igual lentitud, ya sabia que la puerta estaría abierta a propósito para él, y al entrar se encuentra a Razhar y Fisface que lo conducen hasta el trono de Shredder

-Ya llegó, amo Shredder- Dice Razhar inclinándose ligeramente ante su maestro, y éste, se levanta del trono para caminar tranquilamente hasta el chico de banda naranja que no para de temblar, aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo

Lleva meses yendo a ese tétrico lugar, y aun tiembla con la sola idea de tener que ir allá, nunca le ha agradado mucho el estar a menos de mil de distancia con Shredder

-Bien. Xever, Bradford, se pueden retirar- Los nombrados hacen una reverencia y salen, dejando solos a Michelangelo y Shredder

-Hamato supongo que te preguntarás porque te he llamado tan temprano ¿me equivoco?- Le da la espalda al menor y camina hasta la ventana

-N-no, no se equivoca- Mikey esta jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-Ya me has ayudado suficiente, dándome los puntos débiles de tus hermanos y de Yoshi, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para destruir a Hamato Yoshi de una vez por todas- El de naranja traga en seco al oír esas palabras

-Y...¿C-como puedo a-ayudarle?...Maestro...- Pregunta tímidamente aun jugando con sus manos

-Sencillo Michelangelo- El como pronuncia su nombre le da escalofríos al menor -Solo quiero que lleves a Splinter a la parte mas alejada y desolada de la ciudad, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para llevarlo, y después te separes de él... abandonarlo, y enviáme un mensaje cuando lo hayas conseguido, yo enviaré a mis robo-pies para que le quiten energía y yo mismo le daré el golpe final...- Termina con un sonrisa victoriosa que asusta aun mas al chico, deja de ver al ventana y se voltea para volver a hablar

-Al mismo tiempo, cuando regreses a las alcantarillas, encontraras a Karai en una jaula, con la llave a un lado, también encontradas los planes del krang apilados en la entrada de tu alcantarilla- Michelangelo solo asiente con la cabeza, notandosé a simple vista lo nervioso y a la vez asustado que está, y eso hace sonreír aun mas a Shredder, quien le dice unas ultimas palabras:

-Quiero que te presentes aquí mañana a primera hora ¿entendido?- El chico vuelve a asentir con la cabeza -Bien, ya puedes retirarte- Michelangelo, ante las palabras, hace una reverencia y camina lentamente hasta salir de ahí, y del edificio. Durante toda su caminata hasta la entrada, su mente esta en blanco, no sabe que pensar hasta que al salir', se le derraman unas cuantas lágrimas

"Solo quiero que lleves a Splinter a la parte mas alejada y desolada de la ciudad..."

-¿Conduciré a sensei a su propia muerte?- Si mismo cuando esta afuera de la guarida, tratando de no derramar muchas lágrimas

" Mi opinión ya no importaría, ya que estaría muerto no podría hacer nada..."

-Estaría decepcionando de mí, me odiaría, incluso le daría asco...ya no tengo honor...¿En qué me metí?- Cada vez se hace mas difícil aguantar las ganas de llorar

"...La que importaría sería la de ustedes, ¿tú la perdonarías?"

Agacha la cabeza, y los labios le empiezan a temblar, ya las lágrimas lo vencen y llorar sin control alguno

-M-mis hermanos...e-ellos -No me pe-perdonarían...- Las rodillas le tiemblan y parece que ya no aguantan su peso, porque cae de rodillas al frío piso de las calles pavimentadas de New York, mientas llora a mares en silencio...

.

.

.

-¿En donde se metió ahora ese idiota?- Preguntó un muy enojado Raphael, controlándose para no golpear nada

-¿No se habrá encontrado con el krang?- Supuso Donnie con preocupación a lo que el líder respondió

-Nos habría mana dado un mensaje ¿no crees?- Responde mas para converserse mas a si mismo que a Donatello

-Oigan...¿No creen que Mikey a estado actuando extraño desde que Shredder lo secuestró?- Dijo el temperamental divagando entre sus pensamientos

-Pues la verdad sí, pero quizás solo siga asustado por haber sido secuestrado

-Pero eso fue hace meses, ya debió superarlo

-Honestamente no creo que fuera por el secuestro...- Empezó a teorizar Donatello

-¿De que hablas, Donnie?- Le preguntó Leonardo

-Hablo de que últimamente se ha estado- Hace comillas con sus manos - 'lastimando' mucho cuando sale a patinar en las alcantarillas, además de que también llega muy tarde ¿No les parece...nosé... extraño?

-Y ahora que lo pienso, ya no hace bromas en las alcantarillas, tampoco lo he visto haciendo sus mezclas raras con la pizza- Le siguió Raphael

-Al igual que hizo hoy con el desayuno, Mikey ama la cocina no se pondría a hacer solo cereal con leche..

Los hermanos siguieron sacando mas cosas sospechas, junto con teorías y conclusiones, algunas lógicas y otras sin sentido como...

-¿Y si pasó algo más que mikey no nos conto?- Dijo Donatello

-¿Por que no nos contaría?- Le cuestiono Leonardo

-Solo piensen ¿Que lo que nos dijo cuando entro a la guarida?

-Que había logrado escapar de Shredder, usando una bomba de humo- Respondió Raphael, pensando en lo estúpida que era la respuesta

-Si lo vez así, suena tonta la respuesta

-Pero entonces ¿Qué paso ese día, como para que Mikey no quisiera decirnos?

.

.

.

El quelonio de naranja se secó las lágrimas, y con el cuerpo todavía temblando, logró levantarse y calmarse un poco con esperanza de que sus hermanos no notaran sus ojos hinchados y rojos, o no preguntaran sobre la tardanza o el porque de que no llevar pizza...

-Algo se me ocurrirá...- Se dijo a si mismo, y sin ánimos para brincar y correr sobre los edificios, empezó a caminar por las aceras hasta llegar al edificio donde había dejado a sus hermanos. Tomo aire antes de subir a la azotea, y después escaló para encontrar a Leo, Raph y Donnie, sentados o tirados en el suelo de la azotea con caras pensativas

-Hey, chicos- Saludo tímidamente, sintiendo los nervios de punta esperando a que alguien preguntara sobre la pizza

-¿Y la pizza?- Y ese alguien fue Raphael que con ceño fruncido y mirada confusa le pregunto a su hermano, el cual solo avanzo unos pasos hacia él para luego responderle

-P-pues...p-paso qué... es que...la pizzería estaba cerrada

-¿A las ocho?- Pregunta Leonardo viendo su T-phone

-Ah...¿Si?- Sigue nervioso a mas no poder, pero afortunadamente sabe como desviar el tema -Oigan, y...¿que les parece si volvemos a jugar al 'Rey de la montaña'?- Esta bien, quizás no escogió el mejor tema para desviar la conversación

-Bromeas ¿verdad?

-Solo fue un ejercicio de entrenamiento que ustedes ya saben, no hace falta hacerlo denuevo Mikey- Leonardo nota a la perfección lo nervioso que esta el menor, aun se pregunta que demonios habrá pasado ese día en que lo secuestraron para que haya cambiado tanto. Voltea a la tortuga genio que extrañamente no ha hablado y lo descubre acostado en el suelo de ala azotea con una cara de shock y murmurando cosas que no logra escuchar, vuelve la vista hacia Mikey y Rapha y nota que estos están discutiendo

-¿Que caparazones te está pasando, cabeza hueca?- Pregunta un amenazante Raphael viendo de forma asesina a un muy asustado Michelangelo

-N-nosé de que ha-hablas

-¡Deja de decir eso

-¿P-pero que m-

-¡Por la barba de Einstein!- Grita Donatello, llamando la atención de los demás presentes, y cuando se da cuenta de esto, inmediatamente ese tapa la boca con ambas manos

-¿Que pasa, cerebrito?

-Ah, no nada, solo recordé algo que tengo que hacer. Leo, ¿Crees que ya podemos volver a la guarida?- El nombrado no puede estar mas extrañado por la actitud de su hermano, primero Michelangelo y ahora Donatello ¿Que está pasando?

-Ahm si claro, de todos modos ha estado muy tranquilo estos días- Pero acepta la petición del genio y hacen un muy inomócodo recorrido hasta la guarida, lleno de silencio, nervios de parte de Mikey y Donnie, miradas asesinas de parte de Rapha hacia Mikey, y confusión de parte de Leo

Al llegar, se encontraron con April y Casey viendo tele y al maestro Splinter meditando en el dojo

-¿Desde cuando están aquí?- Pregunto Leonardo

-Llegamos hace unos minutos, perdón por ir de patrujalle con ustedes pero la sesión de estudio de Casey duro mas de las esperado- Explico April, y mientras hablaban, no notaron a una tortuga de banda naranja, salir de ahí lo mas silenciosa posible, mientras otra de banda morada, después de saludar a su 'princesa' se dirigió al laboratorio, jalando al de banda azul para que fuera con él

-¿Que pasó, Don?- Pregunto el líder una vez que llegaron al laboratorio y Donatello había cerrado las puertas

-Que...creo...que sé porque Mikey esta así...- Dijo muy nervioso y sintiéndose estúpido por lo que iba a decir, tanto que pensó mejor no decirlo, pero Leonardo lo obligó

-Vamos, Donnie, dime que le pasa a Mikey

-Bien, bien pero necesito que estés abierto a las posibilidades, ¿de acuerdo?- El mayor solo asistió con la cabeza

-Muy bien...Pues, cabe la posibilidad de que, quizás... Mikey pueda estar...quizás... aliado con Shredder...- Lo último lo susurro, pero aun así Leonardo lo escuchó y como respuesta a tal idea, se quedo estático es su sitio

-¿Qué?- Pronuncio cuando salió de su shock

-Si te pones a pensar... hasta tiene sentido- Dice Donnie sintiéndose aun mas estúpido que antes

Leonardo sigue estático, pero ya no esta en shock, solo piensa en que se baso su hermano genio para decir semejante idea...idea que por alguna razón le hela la sangre, aunque sabe que es imposible... ¿verdad?

-Y...p-pero...como...¿p-por que piensas eso?

-Por su extraña actitud de estos días ¿No crees que es raro que últimamente no hayan habido mas avistamientos de Shredder o el krang?

-Pues sí, pero eso no tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Mikey

-Quizás si tenga algo que ver...¿No te parece extraño que últimamente éste tan empeñado en entrenar contigo? o que últimamente salga tanto a 'patinar' por las alcantarillas y luego vuelva tan tarde y también tan golpeado?

El mayor se puso a armar piezas, y extrañamente... coincidía

Pero seguía negándose rotundamente, sin fundamento alguno, mas que:

"Es Mikey por amor a Dios, el no puede hacer algo así, digo...es Mikey, ¿por que haría algo como eso?"

-A ver, supongamos que es cierto lo que dices, entonces... ¿Por que lo hace?

Donnie lo pensó un momento. No encontraba motivos reales para que el de naranja hiciera eso

-Debe ser algo que nosotros no vemos, o...

-¿O? ¿o qué?- El de azul ya está empezando a desesperarse, quería respuestas y las quería ya, quería saber que esa idea era imposible, pero a medida que unía una cosa con la otra todo encajaba y no quiere que encanje

Mikey...la tortuga de banda naranja, el inocente y mas hiperactivo de los cuatro, el famoso 'Dr. Bromastein', su hermano menor...No puede estarlos traicionando

-O...ya no se siente parte de la familia

-¡No! ¡Eso es estúpido!- No puedo controlarse -El no pudo decidir de un día para otro que ya no quería ser parte de la familia- Abre la puerta del laboratorio y sale mas enojado que nunca...en un intento por ocultar el miedo que tiene ante esa posibilidad...

.

.

.

Mientras pasaba todo eso en el laboratorio, en el cuarto de Michelangelo solo se encontraba éste sentado en su cama, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando la cara entre las mismas, a la vez que lloraba en silencio

Se debatía entre ir mañana a la guarida de Shredder o echar todo a la basura y olvidarse de ese ridículo trato

Pero había un detalle: Shredder ya conocía las debilidades de todos y cada uno de ellos

Ya era tarde para echarse atrás

-¡AGH!- Se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con su puño, seguido de mas golpes hasta que se canso y solo se limito a sentir el dolor de cabeza producto de los golpes tan masoquistas que se había dado

Lo bueno, es que todavía es un secreto... su pequeño secreto, y así quedará hasta que vaya a la tumba

"Sonríe Mikey, secate esas lágrimas y sonríe...Finge estar feliz una vez más...mañana te necesitarán mas que nunca así que sonríe para ellos..."

Miro hacia algún punto perdido de su habitación durante unos segundos...no pensaba en nada porque no sabía que pensar...hasta que se le vino a la mente esa frase:

" Mi opinión ya no importaría, ya que estaría muerto no podría hacer nada, la que importaría sería la de ustedes, ¿ustedes la perdonarían?" "¿Tu la perdonarías?"

-¿Perdonarme...?- No, jamas se perdonaría, JAMÁS, al igual que sus hermanos, ellos JAMAS lo perdonarian si se llegasen a enterar de ese pequeño secreto suyo... estarían decepcionados de él, quizás hasta lo odien, quizás hasta...

-¡Mikey!- Escucha que lo llaman, y rápidamente se seca las lágrimas que salían sin darse cuenta, y abre la puerta del cuarto solo para encontrarse con Raphael viendo molesto como usualmente hace

-¿Acaso también tengo que venir para que hagas la cena?

-Y-ya voy, so sólo deja q-

-Si, si pero que sea pronto Se voltea con la intención de marcharse pero Michelangelo lo llama

-Hey, Raph...

-¿Que quieres, enano?- Pregunta bruscamente

-¿P-puedo pregu-ntarte al-go?-

-Adelante- Mikey duda si hacerle la misma pregunta, pero solo agacha la cabeza y con voz temblorosa le pregunta

-Si A-April nos traicionara... ¿t-tu l-la perdo-narias?

Raphael solo le bata una ceja y se cruza de brazos

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

El menor levanta la cabeza y de inmediato responde

-S-solo curiosidad- Finge una sonrisa, la cual parece ser le convincente al de banda roja

-Pues...no losé, ¿que tipo de traición?

-Si ayudara a Shredder p-para matar a S-Splinter a cambio de dejarnos en paz a n-nosotros- Sigue con voz temblorosa pero lo disimula bastante bien

-Hmm...Quizás... si, la perdonaría...- Ve como la cara de su hermano de ilumina

-¿Enserio?- Esta sorprendido

-Si, enserio, pero sido que eso vaya a pasar en fin ¿harás la cena o no?

-¡Pero claro!- Respondió con energía renovada y fue con su hermano para hacer la comida

"¿Que clase de bipolaridad fue esa?" Se preguntó mentalmente Raphael mientras miraba detenidamente Michelangelo, que hacia tallarines

Por su parte, Leonardo se encontraba en el dojo, junto a su sensei. Hacia su mejor esfuerzo ñaa concentrarse, pero no puede sacarse de la cabeza esa 'hipótesis' que le comentó Donatello

"¿Mikey aliado con el Footclan?...¡Si, claro!"

Inconscientemente formo una pequeña sonrisa

"Es imposible. Nosé de donde habrá sacado Donnie esa teoría"

Relaja sus músculos poco a poco

"Solo por lastimarse cuando hace skate por las alcantarillas no significa nada, sólo por tardar mucho no significa nada, solo porque actúe diferente estos días no significa"

Borro su pequeña sonrisa al cruzarsele ese pensamiento por la cabeza

"...Solo porque su extraña actitud comenzó justo cuando cesaron los ataques de Shredder no significa absolutamente nada...¿verdad?

Frunció el entrecejo

"Su comportamiento no tiene nada que ver... Pero...es extraño que todo termino cuando Mikey dejo de hacer bromas...es extraño que ya no se sabe nada del krang, ni de Shredder o Karai..."

"Karai...¿Shredder la habrá encontrado antes nosotros?"

Se tensó y fruncio aun mas el entrecejo

"¿Mikey le habrá ayudado?...¡Pero claro que no! ¿por qué haría algo como eso?..."

"Debe ser algo que nosotros no vemos, o...o...ya no se siente parte de la familia"

-¡No!

Abre de golpe los ojos

-¿Sucedió algo, hijo mío?- Splinter abre sus ojos también y ve a su hijo, el cúa, nota que esta ¿preocupado?

-No, nada sensei, solo... se me vino algo a la mente, es todo

-Y ese algo...¿Es tan malo para que hayas gritado 'no'?

-Pues...sí

-¿Te importaría contarme que sucede, Leonardo? Acaso...¿Tiene que ver con Michelangelo?

Leonardo abre aun mas los ojos, sorprendido por la deducción de su padre

-¿C-como lo sabe?

El sensei abre la boca pero es interrumpido por Michelangelo, que llama a todos a comer

-¡Leo, sensei! ¡a comer!- Se asoma a la puerta y con otra de sus típicas sonrisas falsas que convencen -Y adivinen que hay...¡Tallarines!- Sale de ahí y va al laboratorio para llamar a su hermano genio

-¡Donnie!- Abre la puerta, encontrándose con un Donatello pensativo, sentado en su escritorio y viendo algún punto del techo

-Ahh...¿Donnie?- Se acerca al de morado y este sale de su trance al percatarse que lo están llamando. Voltea al menor y lo ve detenidamente sin ñrestsrle mucha atención a lo que dice

POV Donatello

-¿Que pasa, Mikey?

Mikey camina hacia mi, notó que esta algo triste, pero forma una inmensa sonrisa cuando me responde -Ya la cena esta lista, y adivina que hay...¡Tallarines!- Es la sonrisa mas falsa que logre ver en mi vida

-Oh genial- Se voltea y camina hasta la salida -Oye...- Se gira hacia mí y veo que conserva esa falsa sonrisa aún

-¿Sip?

Lo sigo observando detenidamente, quiero confrontarlo de una vez y preguntarle:

"¿Estas aliado con Shredder?"

-Olvidalo, no es nada importante...- Pero es estúpido preguntar algo así. Mikey vuelta d a voltearse y va, creo, a la cocina

Vuelvo a mirar el techo, como si la verdad se encontrara allí arriba

¿De verdad nos estará traicionando?

Quiero pensar que no, pero las sospechas tienen sentido... cuando sale a hacer skate por las tuberías del alcantarillado y tarda demasiado, aparte de volver con varias cortadas y moretones, o cuando lo veo muy pensativo y algo apagado, quizás... solo quizás...si pueda estar tramando algo con el Footclan

o... solo puede estar tramando otra de sus bromas, el es así, aunue no suele estar tan serio siempre esta nervioso cuando hace una broma y espera a que alguien caiga en ella

Me levanto sin ánimos y voy a la cocina para cenar y pensar en otra cosamientras esperó a que Mikey vuelva a pedir, como todas las noches, el permiso para patinar por las alcantarillas...

Fin POV Donatello

Todos llegan a la cocina, Splinter toma su plato y sale a su habitación mientras los hermanos se sientan en la mesa a comer

Leonardo esta revolviendo su comida, sumergido eh sus pensamientos con una mirada que delata tristeza, preocupación, pero en especial... miedo

Raphael esta comiendo como si nada pasara, pero su mente es un caos. El también esta pensando en la actitud bipolar se su hermano

"¿Por que demonios me habrá hecho esa pregunta?" Tiene el presentimeinto de que algo va a ocurrir

Donatello no esta comiendo esta sentado al frente de Michelangelo viendo detenidamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando para oír el típico permiso para 'ir en skate'

Y Michelangelo, se siente horriblemente, por un lado se siente observado y eso lo pone mas nervioso de lo ya de por si está, y por el otro tiene un gran sentimiento de culpa que hace que le duela cada parte de su ser y este mas nervioso y ansioso que nunca. Pero al menos esta comiendo

La silenciosamente incomoda cena llega así fin, y al que le toca lavar los platos esta vez, es a Donnie. Y al terminar, cada uno se alista para dormir, pero claro que el único del cuarteto que logra dormir, es Raphael, el único que ni enterado esta del la sospecha de su hermano genio o el porque de que el menor de los cuatro este tan...extraño últimamente...

...Pero se quedara en un pequeño secreto hasta que mañana...

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer! Si llegaste hasta aaquí, es porque te gustó ¿no? Y si es así porque no me dejas un comentario para saber, digo no va a pasar nada malo**

**Diganme si locontinúo o lo hecho al retrete**

**Bye!**


End file.
